Sepotong Cinta yang Tertinggal
by Spice07
Summary: Ch 7 up! Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka jika ia akan tertarik pada wanita yang telah diceraikannya 7 tahun lalu. "Sakura, bisa kita bicara?"/"Tidak,"/"Kaa-chaaan..." dan perasaan kecewa itu hadir saat seorang bocah laki-laki memeluk Sakura dengan sebutan Kaa-chan dan juga pria merah yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan memuja. Uchiha selalu mendapatkan yang dia mau.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Naruto milik om Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s) alur pasaran, abal-abal.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

* * *

TING!

 _Lift_ itu berdenting ketika mencapai lantai terbawah. Aku berjalan keluar dan mengabaikan berbagai macam sapaan dari pegawai yang kebetulan berpapasan denganku seperti biasanya.

"Hari ini ada rapat dengan tuan Deidara di BPC." Kakashi membacakan scedule hari ini. "Setelah itu ada pertemuan dengan para _investor_ asing mengenai proyek kita yang sedang berjalan di Kiri."

"Hn, sepertinya jadwal hari ini akan sangat padat." Aku mengeluh. "Ada lagi?" tanyanku pada Kakashi yang menjadi kaki tanganku sejak 5 tahun lalu.

"Malam nanti anda diundang makan malam oleh tuan Jiraiya untuk membicarakan kerjasama yang anda tawarkan bulan lalu."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, "Sudah kau selidiki kenapa perusahaan milik si tua bangka itu bisa jatuh?"

"Sudah, dari data yang saya dapat, perusahaan itu hancur karena lilitan hutang pada Bank, tuan Jiraiya tergolong orang yang gila judi, dia bisa menghabiskan puluhan juta untuk sekali main, sebab itu perusahaanya kini terancam bangkrut."

Aku menyeringai, ini adalah santapan yang lezat. Aku memang suka merampas perusahaan-perusahaan kecil yang sedang dililit hutang, awalnya kutawarkan uang pinjaman untuk membenahi perusahaan mereka yang hampir hancur, namun jika mereka tetep tidak bisa bangkit dan tidak bisa membayar uang pinjaman maka perusahaan merekalah sebagai gantinya, dengan begitu aku semakin mengepakaan sayapku di dunia bisnis. Bukan mafia, setidaknya aku jauh lebih mempunyai hati dari pada para mafia hutang.

"Beri pinjaman sebanyak yang ia minta, tunggu sampai dia tidak bisa membayar dan kita akan ambil alih perusahaan itu." ujarku.

* * *

Black Paper Cafe, seperti yang sudah dijadwalkan jika siang ini ada pertemuan dengan Deidara. Ku edarkan pandanganku, mencari sosok pria bersurai kuning. "Di sana rupanya," aku menggumam seraya melangkah mendekat. "Sudah lama? Maaf sedikit terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan," ujarku pada pria asing di depanku.

Pria asing itu terkekeh, dia mengibaskan tangannya beberapa kali tanda tak masalah. Sedikit merinding dengan tingkahnya yang seperti tadi, aku takut jika dia memiliki kelainan seksual, bisa-bisa dia naksir padaku.

"Pelayan, bawakan sebotol soda." Serunya.

"Kita mulai saja, aku tidak suka berlama-lama." Kataku lantas membuka berbagai berkas yang kubawa, menjelaskannya secara detail pada pria asing yang kutahu bernama Deidara ini.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan,"

DEG!

Aku merasakan pukulan kecil di dadaku saat mendengar suara selirih terpaan angin di samping kiriku. Seketika kepalaku menoleh untuk melihat sosok itu dan betapa terkejutnya aku sekarang. "Sakura?" bibirku menggumamkan namanya, wanita dengan pakaian pelayan itu menoleh padaku, namun bedanya tidak ada keterkejutan di wajahnya seperti yang aku lakukan tadi. Sial! Masih marah kah padaku?

Apa perlu kuceritakan? Hn, wanita itu Haruno Sakura, mantan istriku. Kami menikah 7 tahun lalu, hanya bertahan selama 6 bulan, aku menceraikannya. Saat itu usiaku masih 23 tahun, aku menjalin hubungan dengan teman semasa kuliahku dulu dibelakang Sakura. Asal kalian tahu, keluarga kelas atas seperti kami sering melakukan pernikahan yang didasari bisnis keluarga. Aku mengutuki peraturan konyol itu. Aku punya kehidupan, punya duniaku sendiri lantas kenapa orang lain harus mengatur hidup dan duniaku? Seenaknya saja menyuruhku menikah dengan orang yang tidak kukenal sama sekali.

Sakura sering melihatku jalan bersama Karin, namun dia diam saja. Mungkin dia pun sama denganku, tidak suka pada suatu hubungan yang mengikat seperti nikah muda pada saat itu. Namun alasan terbesarku menceraikannya bukanlah soal siapa yang kucintai, aku memiliki alasan lain dibalik semua kebrengsekanku saat itu. Setelah perceraian, tidak kudengar lagi kabar mengenai keluarga Haruno, tidak juga dengan putri semata wayang mereka. Namun hari ini, untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama aku melihatnya kembali.

Sakura tidak menggubrisku, dia kembali ke tempatnya untuk melayani pelanggan yang kian membeludak mengingat sekarang adalah jam makan siang. Kupandangi dirinya dari tempatku, dia terlihat berbeda dari 7 tahun lalu. Tubuh kurusnya kini terlihat berisi dibeberapa tempat tertentu namun tidak mengubah tinggi badannya yang terbilang mungil, wajahnya yang dulu terlihat polos sekarang telihat begitu tegas. Bibirnya... sial, apa yang sedang aku pikirkan! Kufokuskan kembali perhatianku pada dokumen yang akan kupresentasikan, hasil akhirnya kami melakukan tandatangan kontrak untuk pembangunan resort di Highland Kiri.

* * *

Satu minggu, tak kusangka sudah satu minggu berlalu pasca pertemuan tak terduga dengan Sakura. Lagi, darahku berdesir ngilu saat terbayang wajah mantan istriku yang tak bisa kupungkiri kalau dia sangat cantik. Brengsek, kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang? Memangnya kemana saja aku ini!

Di sinilah aku terpekur, di dalam mobil Ferrari hitam kesayanganku. Menatap bangunan cafe terkenal di depan sana, berharap sosok yang menghantuiku seminggu ini memunculkan diri. Setidaknya aku bisa melihatnya berlalu-lalang di dalam sana, mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan.

"Halo, Kakashi. Bisa kau selidiki seseorang untukku? Kukirim fotonya sekarang, aku mau nanti hasilnya dikirim malam ini juga."

Ya begitulah, aku tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, lebih tepatnya aku tidak suka dibuat penasaran. Errr.. oke, aku sedang dibuat penasaran oleh sosok mantan istriku itu. Setahuku keluarganya sangat kaya, lantas kenapa dia bekerja di cafe? Menjadi pelayan? _**Damn!**_ Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seburuk apa hidupnya.

Apa yang aku lakukan?! Uchiha tolol, kenapa bisa kakiku berjalan tanpa perintah dari otakku huh?

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tegur sosok itu padaku.

Glek!

Brengsek, kenapa suaraku tiba-tiba hilang begini? Tenang Sasuke, dia bukan Shion si model celana dalam, dia hanya mantan istri yang kau campakkan demi ke-egoisanmu. "Ekhm..." aku berdehem untuk mengembalikan wibawaku yang sempat tercecer.

"Kopi hitam dengan dicampur _creamer?"_ dia mendahuluiku namun apa yang diucapkannya sangat tepat. Tunggu, bukankah itu menandakan kalau dia hapal apa yang aku suka-

"Aku juga pesan-"

"Satu _sandwich_ tanpa sayuran?" ia kembali menginterupsi, aku mengangguk kecil, sebuah seringai terbit begitu saja dibibirku. "Pesanan anda akan datang dalam waktu 10 menit." katanya kemudian melenggang pergi.

-dan dia hapal apa yang tidak kusuka? Sejauh mana dia mengenalku, bahkan aku saja tidak ingat kapan aku pernah menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya kecuali saat tidur. Itupun karena kami saat itu tinggal di rumah orang tuaku, bisa dipenggal jika Ibuku tahu kalau aku dan dia tidur di kamar terpisah.

Ada debaran yang tak normal saat mataku menangkap tubuh Sakura yang sedang wara-wiri mengantarkan pesanan. Padahal Sakura memakai seragam kebesaran, lihat saja lengannya yang tenggelam begitu. Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" aku bertanya padanya yang sibuk meletakkan secangkir kopi dan _sandwich_ pesananku tadi.

 _Emerald-_ nya menatapku tajam, namun bibir sensual itu bergerak pelan, "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik."

Sial! Apa aku sedang tertarik pada mantan istriku sendiri? Kutahan tangan Sakura saat ia hendak pergi, "Bisa kita bicara?"

"Tidak."

Astaga... manis sekali penolakannya, aku jadi ingin menyeretnya kepelukanku. Ayolah, seorang Uchiha tidak menerima penolakan, jika tidak dengan cara halus maka dengan sangat terpaksa menggunakan cara kasar, maksudku dengan memaksanya.

 _ **"Kaa-chan**_..."

Konsentrasiku buyar saat seorang anak laki-laki berlari ke arah Sakura, memeluk kakinya dengan erat. Wanita itu menunduk dan segera mengangkat tubuh anak lelaki itu kemudian mencium kedua pipinya gemas. Bisakah aku saja yang menggantikan pipi anak itu?

"Kenapa datang ke sini? _**Kaa-chan**_ sedang bekerja!" hardik Sakura pada bocah itu.

Jadi itu benar-benar putranya? Apa dia sudah menikah lagi setelah bercerai denganku? Kenapa aku harus merasa kecewa? Kenapa ada rasa ngilu yang tiba-tiba saja merayapi dadaku?

"Aku yang mengajaknya ke sini, kebetulan aku sedang menjemput kakakku di dekat sekolahnya, jadi sekalian mampir dan mengajaknya kemari." Seorang pria berambut merah yang kutebak seusia dengan Sakura baru saja menyela dan mendekat ke arah Sakura yang sedang menggendong anak lelaki itu.

Cih, alasan paling klise yang selalu dikarang oleh para laki-laki yang sedang kasmaran. Cenderung mereka akan melakukan hal-hal yang bisa menarik simpati si wanita dengan _magic word_ sebuah "Kebetulan". Brengsek, memikirkan motif laki-laki itu entah kenapa membuat dadaku semakin berdenyut nyeri.

* * *

 _ **A/n: ini karya kedua aku, moga banyak yang suka yah... review pleaseee :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_._**

 ** _Naruto milik om Mashashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura_**

 ** _Warning: OOC, cerita aba, pasaran._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

 ** _._**

 _"Aku mau kita bercerai saja."_

 _Iris emerald itu membelalak menatapku tak percaya. "Kenapa?"_ _Ia bertanya, ada getaran dalam suara selirih anginnya._

 _"Kau sudah tahu alasannya. Aku tidak mencintaimu," kataku saat itu. Wajah Sakura tertunduk, ia tak berani menatapku. Menyembunyikan tangisnya, mungkin._

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga kita? Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya pada Ayah dan ibuku? Pada_

 _Kedua Onyx-ku berputar jengah, apa sih yang ada dipikirannya? Memangnya apa yang dia harapkan dari lelaki yang sama sekali tidak menaruh rasa cinta padanya? Menjalani rumah tangga yang jauh dari kata bahagia, bukankah lebih baik jika kami menyudahinya saja? Dengan begitu tujuan utamaku sukses dengan sempurna._

 _"Tidak usah dipikirkan, aku akan mengurus semuanya, termasuk menjelaskan alasan kita berpisah pada Ibu dan Ayahku. Kau cukup pikirkan saja alasan yang pantas untuk menjelaskan pada orang tuamu."_

 _"Tapi aku-" ucapan itu tidak sempat kudengar karena aku sudah keluar dari dalam kamar._

* * *

"Sakura!"

 _Shit,_ kusandarkan punggungku pada kepala ranjang, entah kenapa ingatan itu kembali mengusikku setelah 7 tahun lamanya, tepatnya setelah aku bertemu lagi dengan Sakura.

"Sayang, kau kenapa? Mimpi buruk?" tanya wanita disampingku, namun aku mengabaikannya karena saat ini isi kepalaku penuh dengan tanda tanya mengenai sosok Sakura.

Kira-kira apa yang ingin Sakura katakan saat itu padaku? Apa dia ingin mengatakan kalau dia cinta padaku? Apa dia ingin menahanku agar tidak pergi dan menceraikannya? Aaarrrgh... harusnya aku menunggunya sampai selesai bicara saat itu, baru pergi!

Brengsek, kurasa dia tidak ingin lagi bertemu denganku, aku tahu dari _gesture_ tubuhnya yang seakan menghindar jika saja tidak sedang bekerja.

Hubunganku dengan Karin dari dulu ditentang habis-habisan oleh keluarga besarku, terlebih lagi oleh Ayahku. Beliau marah besar saat tahu alasanku menceraikan Sakura karena ada wanita lain. Ayahku bilang Karin bukan gadis baik-baik, dia hanya memperalatku. Tapi persetan dengan semua petuah tak berguna Ayahku itu, karena yang aku pikirkan hanyalah sebuah pelampiasan dari rasa kecewa dan kemarahan dalam diriku ini.

Kalian tahu berapa usia Sakura saat menikah denganku dulu? Dia masih 18 tahun, baru saja lulus dari SMA. Bisa dibayangkan betapa mudanya usia kami menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga. Tunggu, jika saat itu Sakura 18, kira-kira berapa usianya sekarang? Biar kuhitung dulu. Aaah... 25 yah? Hn, pantas sajaSakura jadi lebih mempesona.

* * *

Seorang direktur muda yang sibuk sepertiku saat ini sedang menguntit seseorang? Ayolah, kalian bisa menebak siapa yang sedang aku untit. Kakashi bekerja cukup cekatan, tidak sampai setengah hari dia bisa mendapatkan berbagai informasi yang kuminta, dan alamat ini pun kutahu dari Kakashi.

Banyak kejutan yang kudapat, perusahaan keluarga Sakura jatuh bangkrut 4 tahun lalu karena banyak orang dalam yang menggelapkan uang perusahaan, ibunya meninggal 2 tahun lalu dan sekarang ayahnya sedang sakit-sakitan. Yang membuat diriku membuncah bahagia karena dia tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, dan sepanjang jalan menuju kawasan ini bibirku tak bisa terkatup rapat.

Anak lelaki itu... _Shit_! Kakashi melewatkan satu informasi, di dokumen ini tidak ada catatan mengenai identitas bocah laki-laki itu. Mungkinkah sebelum ini Sakura pernah menikah dengan seseorang? Karena... itu tidak mungkin anakku kan? Saat kami bercerai dulu dia tidak dalam keadaan hamil.

Aku benar-benar frustasi. Bagaimana kalau bocah itu ternyata anak si kepala merah tempo hari? Aaarght... persetan dengan anak itu, aku lekas menjalankan Ferrariku saat melihat Sakura dan putranya pergi jalan kaki, sepertinya dia akan mengantar anaknya ke sekolah.

* * *

 _Konoha Elementary School_ , kulihat Sakura sedang sibuk membetulkan seragam putranya. Hm... istri idaman, tahu begini aku jadi menyesal sudah menceraikannya.

Aku keluar dari mobilku dan berjalan ke arah mereka, samar kudengar dia sedang menghardik anak lelaki itu dengan sedikit cubitan gemas di pipinya. Demi tuhan, aku sangat ikhlas menggantikan kedua pipi anak itu.

"Jangan nakal, belajar yang benar, dengarkan nasehat _Sensei_. Bekalnya sudah _Kaa-chan_ masukkan ke dalam tas, susunya juga sudah _Kaa-chan_ masukkan. Nanti langsung pulang saja ke rumah,"

"Tidak diberi uang saku?" tanyaku ketika sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura, mantan istriku segera menoleh dan memicingkan matanya.

Wohoo... ada apa dengan tatapan itu? Aku tidak berniat menculiknya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya menyelidik seraya menggenggam erat tangan putranya.

Aku tersenyum, "Kau menyakiti putramu," kataku kemudian. Kenapa bibirnya mengerucut begitu, Sakura? Aku jadi ingin mengecup dan mencari rasa manis dari daging lentur berwarna merahmu. "Ini, untukmu," kataku lagi seraya memberikan selembar uang namun siapa sangka justru Sakura lah yang mengambil dan melemparkan kembali uang itu ke wajahku.

"Simpan uangmu, aku tidak mengajarkan hal seperti itu pada putraku, jika tidak mempunyai uang lebih baik diam dari pada mengemis pada orang lain."

Astaga, betapa manisnya mantan istriku ini saat sedang menyeringai mendengar penjelasannya. "Lalu kau tega melihat putramu memandang teman-temannya yang jajan di kantin sedangkan dia diam dengan kotak bentonya di sudut meja?"

"Daiki tidak suka beli makanan di kantin karena masakan _Kaa-chan_ adalah yang terbaik," oceh bocah itu mematahkan argumenku.

Sial!

Sakura tersenyum, ia membelai surai gelap putranya kemudian berujar, "Sudah cepat masuk, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi."

"Siap, _Kaa-chan_!" serunya lantas berbalik menatapku. "Paman jangan macam-macam pada _Kaa-chan-_ ku yah!" ancamnya padaku, kemudian ia menarik tubuh Sakura dan berbisik. " _Kaa-chan_ , kalau paman ini berbuat jahat, nanti _Kaa-chan_ bilang pada Daiki, biar nanti Daiki tendang!"

Aku terkekeh, anak ini sepertinya pandai bicara! Kucubit pipi gembilnya, "Hn, kau berani padaku huh?"

Heh apa-apaan itu? Lihat, dia baru saja menyeringai padaku. "Aaakh..." aku mengerang saat sepatu pantofel menghantam tulang keringku. "Heeey bocah!" aku menggeram, bocah itu lari dengan lidah terjulur padaku.

Sialan!

"Senang melihatku dipermalukan anak ingusan?"

Bibir yang semula tertawa lebar itu kini kembali terkatup, menatapku tajam seperti pertama kali. Errr... apakah senyum manisnya hanya ditujukan untuk putranya? Menyebalkan!

"Kuantar," sergahku sambil mencekal lengannya yang kemudian ia tampik dengan begitu cepat.

"Tidak, terimakasih. " ucapnya datar kemudian berlalu meninggalkanku. Apa yang dia katakan barusan? Menolakku? Begitu? Manis sekali!

Tapi Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, ingat? Ya, tunggu saja waktunya, Sakura. Aku pastikan kau akan kembali kepelukanku seperti dulu.

* * *

 **Special thanks :**

megan091, hanazono yuri, bitterbutter18, val5930

* * *

 **a/n: ini chapter 2'nya. Semoga kalian suka. Err... jangan lupa review, follow kalo bisa fav'nya yah whehehee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Naruto milik Om Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Warning: OOC, abal, boring, typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

.

* * *

 _ **Kriiing...**_

Hal yang kubenci selain batalnya sebuah kontrak adalah suara dering jam weker atau telpon. Brengsek, itu sangat menjengkelkan sekali, "Halo,"

"Maaf menganggu, tuan."

"Hn, kau memang sudah mengganggu waktu tidurku. Ada apa?" Kakashi menghela nafasnya, bisa kubayangkan wajah menyesalnya karena sudah membuatku kesal.

"Saya sudah melaksanakan perintah anda untuk menghubungi manager _Black Paper Cafe_ , dan dia mengatakan kalau pemilik kafe itu adalah tuan Akasuna Sasori, rencananya saya akan menemuinya siang ini untuk membahas pembelian kafe tersebut."

Mendengar kabar itu membuat kantukku hilang seketika. "Baiklah, terimakasih. Kakashi, jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau aku ada di balik semua ini, terutama Sakura."

"Baik tuan, kalau tidak ada yang ingin tuan embankan lagi pada saya, saya mohon undur diri dan selamat istirahat."

Kulihat jarum jam yang kini menunjukkan pukul 09.00, hari sabtu begini biasanya aku akan pergi keluar dengan Karin, menemaninya belanja, ke salon, dan entah masih banyak _draft_ yang sengaja dia buat ketika aku libur, seharusnya akhir pekan menjadi waktu istirahatku.

Drrrt... _Baby I_ _miss you._

Sial! Ingatkan aku untuk mengganti nada deringku. Oke itu sangat menjijikan menurutku, tepatnya sangat menyinggung diriku yang sedang dilanda badai rindu. "Hn?"

Terdengar suara rajukan dari seberang sana, "Sayang, kau sedang libur, kan? Temani aku ke Iwagakure yah, di sana sedang ada pameran lukisan dan Ayah ingin sekali membeli salah satu karya pelukis ternama yang ikut dalam acara pameran itu."

Ada apa dengan telingaku? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini suara Karin lebih mirip nenek-nenek bau tanah yang sudah waktunya dijemput _**Kami-sama**_? Dulu, aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan apapun yang diinginkan wanita ini, bahkan berlian senilai jutaan Yen pun pernah aku berikan padanya, tapi sekarang... membelikan dia popok saja rasanya enggan.

"Aku tidak bisa,"

"Kenapa? Sabtu dan Minggu kan hari libur, memangnya kau punya acara apa?"

"Aku lelah, Karin. Aku ingin istirahat. Kau pergi sendiri saja, atau kau mau diantar oleh Kakashi? Biar aku telpon dia kalau kau mau."

"TIDAK PERLU, AKU BISA PERGI SENDIRI!"

Ingatkan aku untuk pergi ke dokter THT, "Oke." Lalu kumatikan sambungan telepon itu sebelum Karin kembali melukai telingaku, setelahnya kulempar ponsel sialan itu ke atas kasur dan aku mulai beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Hari sabtu, apa Sekolah Dasar juga libur seperti pekerja kantoran.

* * *

Pukul 10.10, aku sampai di depan _Konoha Elementary School_ , sebuah sekolah dasar swasta yang cukup bonafid, jangan tanya seberapa mahal biaya di sekolah ini. Sakura pasti sangat bekerja keras untuk membayar biaya pendidikan putranya.

"Hai _buddy!"_ seruku pada bocah laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang, ia terhuyung karena tubuh kecilnya ditabrak oleh segerombolan anak sebayanya yang terlalu _excited_ melihat ibu mereka menjemput di depan gerbang.

Daiki kan namanya? Bocah itu sedang menyipitkan matanya, menatapku dari atas sampai bawah, sesekali dia menengok ke arah mobilku yang terparkir tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. "Paman sedang apa?" ia bertanya penuh selidik.

Astaga, Sakura benar-benar jahat sekali, masa dia mengajarkan anaknya untuk bersikap apatis pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. "Menjemputmu." kataku seraya mengelus rambut hitam lebatnya.

Bocah ini sedikit berjengit lalu mengambil langkah mundur teratur. "Percuma saja paman menculikku, **_Kaa-chan_** tidak akan memberikan tebusan karena tidak punya uang."

Hahaha... gila, apa yang dia katakan? Menculiknya? Tidak punya uang untuk memberi tebusan? Astaga! Sakura benar-benar keterlaluan, anak sekecil ini harusnya tidak dicekoki dengan hal-hal yang tidak mereka mengerti.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menculikmu ke kebun binatang?" seketika matanya membelalak dengan sinar mengharap, tapi di sana juga ada sinar kebingungan dan rasa takut.

* * *

Kami duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang tak jauh dari area sekolah, ada sekresek _Ice Cream_ disisi kananku, dan bocah itu duduk disisi kiriku. " ** _Kaa-chan-_** mu kerja, kan?" dia hanya mengangguk, "Pulang jam berapa?"

Sedikit kesulitan bocah laki-laki itu menjawab pertanyaanku karena mulutnya masih penuh dengan _ice,_ "Jam 5 sore, tapi **_Kaa-chan_** bilang hari ini pulang malam."

Aku menyuapkan telur mata sapi dan juga sayuran hijau jelek ke dalam mulutku, "Kau pulang sendiri? Di rumah ada siapa?"

"Sekolahnya tak jauh dari rumah, jadi Daiki selalu jalan kaki setiap pulang-pergi. Tadinya ingin minta sepeda sama **_Kaa-chan_** , tapi uang buat beli sepedanya sudah terpakai buat beli obat Kakek."

Aku tertegun, rasanya ada yang melemparkan granat tepat di dadaku, ada rasa tak terima saat mendengar ocehannya yang setiap kali pulang sekolah hanya dengan berjalaan kaki dan parahnya dia pulang sendirian. Setiap hari membawa bekal ala kadarnya, tidak ada uang saku.

Maaf, maksudku mungkin dia diberi uang saku oleh Sakura tapi aku yakin uang sakunya tidak begitu banyak seperti uang saku teman-temannya. Kupandangi nasi putih dengan telur mata sapi dan sayur mayur di tanganku nyalang, memakannya sesuap demi sesuap. Benar, aku sedang memakan bentonya, dengan bujukan sekresek _ice cream,_ tentu saja.

 _"Buddy,_ kita jalan-jalan dulu, oke?"

Dia menghentikan jilatannya pada _ice_ yang ia pegang. "Tidak bisa, paman. Kakek sendirian di rumah, kalau kakek butuh sesuatu bagaimana?!"

 _Shit!_ Rasanya aku ingin sekali berteriak-teriak di depan wajah Sakura. **_Kami-sama_** , bagaimana bisa dia menelantarkan anak ini sendirian di sekolah dan di rumah? Mengurusi orang sakit sedangkan orangtuanya sibuk bekerja.

"Baik, ayo aku antar kau pulang." Tangan mungilnya begitu pas di genggamanku, hati yang tadi sempat terasa panas kini mendingin seketika. Entah kenapa bocah ini bisa membuatku merasa nyaman dan merasa ingin menjaganya.

"Wooow, mobil paman bagus sekali." Pujinya dengan wajah berbinar, tangan mungilnya mengelus _body_ mobilku ragu, mungkin dia takut menggores mobil mahalku.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menjemputmu setiap hari saat pulang sekolah. Ah, bagaimana kalau minggu besok kita pergi jalan-jalan? Kau suka apa? Main bola, atau memancing?"

"Sebenernya Daiki ingin naik kuda paman, kata teman-teman Zio, naik kuda itu sangat menyenangkan..."

Haaa... aku kira dia mau meminta hal langka padaku, "Oke, besok paman jemput jam 10. Tapi ada syaratnya-" Bocah itu menoleh, entah ini perasaanku saja atau memang benar kalau caranya saat menatapku itu persis seperti dirikku sewaktu masih bocah, sangat polos dan menggemaskan hahaha.

"Syarat?"

"Hm... syaratnya kau tidak boleh memberi tahu ** _Kaa-chan-_** mu kalau paman sering datang dan juga mengajakmu bermain ke luar." Bocah itu mengangguk, dan tau apa yang aku lakukan setelah melihat anggukannya? Yeah.. aku tersenyum, seperti orang idiot.

* * *

 _ **A/n: Taraaaa... aku datang lagi dengan chapter 3. duhhh... iya maaf, aku bikinnya pendek-pendek. Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan. Review pliiiis...**_

* * *

 ** _Balasan Review:_**

suket alang alang: Makasih udah mampir dan review :)

megan091: Hehehe iya soalnya udah lama banget bikin ini tapi baru berani posting baru-baru ini.

Sakucherry-nyan: Gomen, tiap chapternya pendek, da emang gitu sih aku bikinnya. makasih udah review.


	4. Chapter 4

_**.**_

 _ **Naruto milik Om Mashashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**_

 _ **Warning: Ooc, abal, mainstream, boring, typo berterbangan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy it**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Beginikah rasanya menjadi seorang ayah? Aku terkekeh sendiri karena pikiran konyolku barusan. Entah bagaimana bisa aku begitu merasa senang hanya karena melihat bocah lelaki itu tertawa lepas karena baru saja turun dari kuda, mulut pandainya berceloteh ini itu.

"Paman, Daiki senang sekali!" ia berseru seraya memeluk kakiku.

Aku berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi badan kami, kuacak rambut hitam lebatnya dengan gemas. "Lain kali kita akan ke sini lagi."

Matanya seketika membulat dengan sinar pengharapan, "Benarkah, paman?"

"Hmmm, sekarang kau mau ke mana lagi?"

Bocah itu menautkan jari mungilnya dengan jari panjangku. "Musium!"

"Musium?"

Dia mengangguk semangat, "Dari dulu Daiki ingin sekali pergi ke musium, tapi Kaa-chan selalu sibuk bekerja."

"Oke, let's go!" kugendong tubuh kecilnya kemudian kami pergi menuju parkiran tempan di mana mobilku terparkir. Sakura... andai kau bersama kami, mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir kalau kita adalah keluarga bahagia. Tunggu, sepertinya aku punya ide. Mobil yang semula kukemudikan menuju musium kini putar arah, menuju sebuah kafe di mana Sakura bekerja.

"Paman, kita mau ke musium?" bocah di sampingku kembali bertanya.

"Tidak, kita akan ke tempat kerja Ibumu." Sial! Wajah cerianya langsung berubah murung dan itu membuatku merasa bersalah. "Hey, jangan sedih. Paman hanya ingin menjemput Ibumu agar kita bisa pergi bersama."

Seketika kepalanya yang kecil itu menoleh, menatapku dengan senyum lebar, "Horeeee..." ia bersorak senang.

* * *

Aku melihatnya dari balik kaca mobilku, Sakura sedang sibuk membawa nampan menuju meja-meja yang sudah diduduki para pelanggan kafe. Akhir pekan memang sangat mengerikan, pengunjung semakin membeludak masuk ke dalam sana, bahkan sampai ada yang duduk di beranda luar.

"Sepertinya Kaa-chan sedang sibuk, paman." Bocah di sampingku bergumam tak bersemangat, matanya menatap rindu sosok Sakura di dalam sana.

Tch, apa Sakura benar-benar tidak memiliki waktu untuk anaknya ini? bekerja pontang-panting mengorbankan waktu berharganya bersama putranya hanya untuk beberapa lembar ribuan Yen? Bahkan aku bisa menebak, uang yang ia dapat setelah bekerja full time selama sebulan akan habis dalam waktu beberapa jam saja. Untuk bayar tagihan rumah, pengobatan ayahnya, biaya sekolah yang cukup mencekik leher. Masuk akal jika Daiki tak pernah kebagian uang saku.

Memikirkan semua itu tiba-tiba saja membuat hatiku kebas, ingin menyalurkan rasa meletup-letup ini pada sesuatu hingga remuk tak berbentuk. Aku kembali menatap bocah di sampingku, "Daiki, bagaimana kalau acara berlibur ke musiumnya ditunda minggu depan?"

Bocah itu memaksakan senyumnya, "Baik, paman."

Huuuft... kubuka pintu disamping kananku dan mulai berjalan memutar untuk membuka pintu penumpang. "Ayo." Kataku.

"Apa kita akan masuk ke sana, paman?" ia bertanya dengan getaran takut dalam suaranya.

"Hn, kita akan makan siang dan menunggu ibumu sampai pulang kerja, lalu kita pergi ke timezone, bagaimana?" Daiki tak membuka mulutnya, namun hanya dengan melihat binar dikedua matanya saja aku sudah tau kalau dia begitu terlihat senang sekali.

Kugendong tubuh kecilnya ke dalam kafe yang sangat ramai, tak sampai menunggu belasan menit sampai iris onyx milikku bersirobok dengan emerald indah milik Sakura. Ada keterkejutan dalam dirinya saat melihatku datang, terlebih lagi dengan putranya yang ada dalam gendonganku, namun itu tak bertahan lama karena dengan cepat pula ia bisa menguasai diri dan kembali terlihat tenang.

"Apa masih ada tempat kosong di sini?" aku bertanya padanya yang langsung dia angguki.

"Dilantai dua, meja nomor 18." Katanya seraya memimpin jalan.

Kami duduk setelah menemukan meja dengan nomor 18 seperti yang Sakura katakan beberapa menit lalu, sebuah meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan dengan disuguhi pemandangan jalanan ibu kota yang cukup padat oleh kendaraan roda empat maupun roda dua.

Buku menu sudah ada ditanganku, sengaja kubuat lama dalam memilih makanan agar semakin lama pula dia berdiri di sampingku. Jangan tanya bagaimana geramnya dia sekarang, buku-buku jarinya bahkan sudah terlihat memutih karena ia kepal begitu erat menahan suaranya agar tidak membomku dan tentu saja agar tak menarik perhatian pengunjung lainnya.

"Kaa-chan, ternyata paman ini baik sekali. Tadi saja Daiki habis diajak jalan-jalan naik kuda dan setelah ini akan diajak ke timezone, iya kan paman?"

Oh shit, seberapa terlihat yakinnya bocah ingusan mengucapkan sumpah janji, nyatanya tak ada yang dapat dipegang dari kata-katanya itu. Aku mendongak dan tersenyum pada bocah di depanku, kemudian beralih menatap Sakura yang kini sedang melotot padaku.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" ia menuntut penjelasan padaku.

Kuangkat kedua bahuku tak acuh, "Tidak ada maksud apapun, aku hanya sedang kesepian dan ingin bermain. Jadilah kuajak anakmu keluar, lagipula dia merasa senang, lalu masalahnya apa?"

Sakura semakin berang karena jawaban tololku barusan, ia hendak memuntahkan kata lain untuk memojokkanku namun dengan segera aku stop, kukembalikan buku menu padanya,. "Aku pesan Chococino, sandwich tanpa sayur, satu porsi sosis panggang dan es krim Vanilla."

"Minus es krim," ia memberikan koreksi.

"Aku yang memesan!"

Dia mendengus, "Dan pesananmu itu akan kau berikan untuk putraku, tentu saja jawaanku tidak. Daiki tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan es di bulan-bulan dengan musim yang tidak menentu ini, ada banyak sekali penyakit yang siap menyerangnya jika ia menuruti pola makan serampangan seperti yang kau pesan barusan."

Mulutku terbuka namun tak ada satupun kata yang keluar, terus seperti itu sampai beberapa saat. Aku menghela lelah, "Terserah kau saja," finalku.

"Baiklah, dua nasi goreng sosis tanpa sayur dan dua jus tomat." Setelah membacakan pesanan sepihak darinya, ia segera melenggang pergi untuk memberikan catatan pesanan barusan kepada koki.

* * *

Timezone center, benar, kami terdampar di sini berkat rajukan mematikan Daiki. Rupanya Sakura tidak pernah bisa menang kalau anak itu sudah memasang wajah memelas dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Aku masih ingat wajah kesalnya saat kugiring menuju bangku penumpang di samping kemudi ferrari kesayanganku.

Sakura menahan ledakan emosinya, serta ekspresi tak sudinya ketika mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Hahaha... aku menyeringai karena baru saja mendapat senjata mematikan untuk membuat Sakura tak berkutik.

"Kaa-chaaan..." seruan Daiki membuatkku kembali terhempas pada kenyataan bahwa Sakura sedang berada di sini, dengan diriku yang paling dia benci di dunia ini.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami dengan senyum miris melihat betapa antusias anaknya itu saat menjajaki berbagai macam permainan yang ada di sini. Sungguh ironis memang, orang yang paling dia hindari dan orang yang ia benci sampai ujung rambutnya justru bisa membuat putra kesayangannya terlihat bahagia sekali. Hha, uang memang memiliki pengaruh yang luar biasa, Sakura.

"Sudah malam, kita pulang sekarang." Hardiknya saat kami datang setelah bermain street basketball.

Mulut Daiki menguncup, kemudian disusul dengan gelengan kepalanya. "Nanti yah Kaa-chan, Daiki mau coba main balapan, tembakan dan-"

"Tidak, besok kau harus sekolah dan ini sudah jam sembilan, Daiki." Sakura memotongnya dengan cepat, diikuti dengan tekanan yang tegas, membuat anak itu dengan sekejap menundukkan kepalanya.

Apakah rasa lelah dapat mempengaruhi hormon seseorang untuk meledak-ledak setiap saat? Aku segera menengahi mereka, tepatnya tak tega melihat si kecil yang menundukkan kepalanya sedih. "Sekali lagi saja-"

"Diam kau! Tahu apa kau tentang kedisiplinan waktu, kau hanya orang luar dan lihat, kau sudah meracuni otak putraku!" katanya murka padaku yang berdiri di sisi putranya.

Hanya orang luar? Sebegitu bencinyakah Sakura padaku? Aku hendak berbicara namun sampai beberapa saat tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutku. Dan Sakura terlihat puas melihatku yang seperti ini, tak berkutik dengan mulut terbuka dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kuantar-" kucekal pergelangan tangannya namun langsung Sakura hempaskan.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri," ketusnya seperti biasa.

Tch, aku mendengus, kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan defensif andalanku. "Jangan terlalu naif Sakura, Konoha tak seaman yang kau pikirkan. Dalam satu hari terjadi banyak pemerkosaan di angkutan umum, dan aku tak akan tenang jika harus membiarkanmu pulang menggunakan kendaraan semacam itu."

"Aku sudah biasa pulang-pergi dengan angkutan umum, jadi berhentilah seolah kau benar-benar peduli."

"Jangan keras kepala!" kusentak dirinya yang berusaha mengabaikanku, kemudian dengan cepat kuambil tubuh putranya dan lekas kugendong. Seperti yang sudah kuperhitungkan, dia akan mengekoriku di belakang dengan mulut yang sedang komat-kamit membaca sumpah serapah untukku. Hahaha... siapa peduli! Seorang Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan dan tak ada kata penolakan!

* * *

 **Balasan Review**

 **hanazono yuri:** ini udah di lanjut hana-san :)

 **megan091:** taraaa aku udah apdet lagi nih wkwkw

 **kakikuda:** yup, semoga sepotong cinta yang tertinggal bisa nyatuin mereka berdua. Btw, aku bikin ini udah lama, sebelum sarada lahir wkwkwk tapi alasannya sih milih Daiki gara-gara dapet feelnya ke anak cowo ketimbang anak cewe.

 **suket alang alang:** alhamdulillah kalo masih nyantol feelnya wkwkw. Yup, tentu dong si karin harus didepak dari kehidupan sasu.

 **Kikyu:** makasih, ini udah di lanjut :)

 **michi-chan:** semoga bisa menjawab penasaran Michi-san yah hehe

 **Emerald:** tentu di lanjut dong, masa engga hehhe

 **Uchiha Cherry 286** : salken juga uchiha-san hehe... yah gimana ya, namanya juga Sasu masih labil 7 tahun yang lalu itu. Khilaaaap... kalo Daiki anak siapa? Nanti deh bakal dibahas hahaha


	5. Chapter 5

Aku baru tahu jika orang yang sedang jatuh cinta akan jadi seperti ini. Terlihat idiot. Bahkan sejak dua hari ini bibirku tak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian di arena bermain.

Aku melihatnya, raut puas serta senyum kecil yang terpatri di bibir Sakura kala melihat putranya berseru riang menjajaki berbagai macam permainan di sana.

Oh sial, aku semakin merindukan sosok itu, ingin mendekapnya seperti malam dimana aku mengantarnya pulang, mencuri kecupan manis dari pipinya yang terasa begitu lembut di bibirku. Brengsek, rasa menyesal begitu saja memukul-mukul dadaku, menjerit ingin memiliki sosok itu lagi.

"Tuan, malam ini ada meeting dengan salah satu pebisnis entertainment, khususnya pebisnis game center yang ingin mengajukan proposal investasi pada anda." Kakashi mengingatkanku akan jadwal malam ini.

Hancur sudah _planningku_ yang ingin berkunjung ke kediaman Sakura sore ini, jujur aku merindukan putra kecilnya. Tch, ini kali pertamanya aku membenci dokumen, laba, investasi, dalam sejarah hidupku.

Brengsek, selama dua hari ini waktuku tersita percuma untuk mencumbu dokumen-dokumen sialan di meja kerjaku, dan pada malam harinya selalu ada jadwal temu dengan beberapa orang untuk membicarakan investasi.

BRAK!

Aku dan Kakashi berjengit kaku saat pintu ruanganku tiba-tiba saja dibuka paksa seseorang. Kutebak itu adalah Karin, karena tak ada orang lain yang bisa berlaku seenaknya di dalam teritoriku selain dia.

"Sasuke,"

Aku mendongak, namun bukan sosok Karin yang berdiri dengan tampang sendu dan nafas yang masih memburu. Dia, Konan, kakak Iparku yang saat ini tengah melangkah gontai ke arahku. Selama beberapa menit dia tak berbicara apapun, namun aku bisa melihat jelas getaran dalam bibirnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" aku lelah menunggu, untuk itu aku lebih dulu memulai.

Dia mengerjap, kemudian raut wajahnya menegang. "Pergilah ke kediaman Sakura, mungkin dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk-"

Aku merasakan cubitan saat tiba-tiba saja mendengar nama Sakura dari mulut kakakku itu, "Apa yang terjadi padanya?" potongku cepat karena terlalu dicecar oleh rasa penasaran.

"Tadi pagi tuan Haruno Kizashi baru saja menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Kami baru tahu kabar ini dari salah satu orang suruhan Kaa-san yang selama ini mencari informasi mengenai keluarga mereka."

Aku membelalak, setengah tak percaya pada ucapan Konan-nee, namun dari tatapannya yang ofensif membuat sisi diriku yang lain mempercayainya, menimbulkan rasa lain di dalam hatiku.

"Kalian tahu keadaan mereka sejak lama? Dimana dia tinggal? Bagaimana mengenaskannya hidup mereka dan kalian diam saja?" emosiku membeludak, menuntut penjelasan yang lebih.

"Ya, kami mengetahuinya sejak lama, bagaimana kehidupan keluarganya, di mana dia tinggal dan kami sudah mencoba mengulurkan bantuan finansial dan sebuah tempat tinggal yang layak, namun Sakura menolak mentah-mentah, keculai tempat di mana dia bekerja sampai sekarang, itu pun karena pemilik kafe adalah teman sekolahnya dulu,"

"LALU KENAPA KALIAN TAK PERNAH MEMBERITAHUKU?!"

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kami memberitahumu saat itu hah? Apa kau akan peduli padanya seperti beberapa minggu terakhir ini?"

Aku terdiam, rasanya seperti baru saja dijatuhkan berton-ton batu. Benar, apa yang akan aku lakukan jika mereka memberitahu keadaan keluarga Sakura padaku sejak dulu? Apa aku peduli padanya? Bahkan selama kami hidup dalam satu atap pun tidak ada setitik kepedulian dalam diriku untuknya. Selalu mengabaikannya yang mencoba membangun komunikasi denganku saat itu, mengabaikan makanan-makanan yang sengaja ia siapkan untukku karena selalu absen dalam meja makan, enggan memindahkan tubuhnya yang tertidur di sofa karena lelah menungguku pulang.

Aku bukan suami yang baik, dan pantaslah Sakura memperlakukanku buruk saat ini mengingat buruknya diriku dulu.

"Tuan-" Kakashi menegurku saat melihatku beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berjalan gontai ke luar ruangan.

"Batalkan semua pertemuanku untuk malam ini dan juga beberapa hari kedepan," putusku tanpa pikir panjang, yang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah pergi ke kediaman Sakura, memeluk tubuh rapuh wanita itu dan juga putranya.

* * *

Rumah yang tak seberapa luas itu, aku menatap sosok wanita berpakaian serba hitam yang tengah meraung memeluk jasad yang sudah membujur kaku di depannya.

Tatapanku beralih menatap bocah tujuh tahun yang sedang menatap nyalang sosok kaku kakeknya dengan wajah penuh kedukaan namun tak ada air mata yang jatuh dari matanya, dan itu membuatku merasakan luka yang begitu saja menganga di dalam hatiku.

"Ayah... ayah jangan tinggalin Sakura,"

Air mataku ikut meluruh saat suara histeris Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk telingaku.

"Paman," anak itu menatapku yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu masuk. "Pamaaan..." dan kini bocah itu sudah ada dalam gendonganku, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di leherku dan setelahnya basah kurasakan membasahi pundakku. 'Dia baru menangis setelah aku datang?'

"Sedang apa kau di sini?!" kulihat kilatan emosi dari kedua bola mata yang kini kehilangan cahayanya. "Pergi dan menjauh dari anakku!" tubuh lemahnya meringsek ke arahku, menjauhkan Daiki kemudian mulai mendorong tubuhku agar pergi dari pekarangan rumahnya.

"Sakura..." kupanggil namanya, menangkap kedua tangan kurusnya kemudian kutarik tubuh itu kedalam dekapanku. "Menangislah, karena setelah ini tak kubiarkan satu tetespun air mata lolos dari kedua matamu."

Hari ini mendung begitu menyelimuti dirinnya, kejiwaannya sangat terguncang atas kepergian sang ayah, terlebih saat melihat peti jenazah hendak dikebumikan, Sakura kembali histeris dan sempat mengamuk meminta jasad ayahnya tidak ditimbun tanah. Aku sampai kualahan menenangkannya, mengangkat tubuhnya yang kembali tak sadarkan diri untuk yang ke 10 kalinya dalam sehari ini. Selama Sakura masih seperti ini, aku terpaksa menitipkan Daiki pada _Kaa-san_ dan Konan, dan selama beberapa hari kedepan bocah itu akan diurus oleh keluarga Uchiha.

* * *

 **Balasan Review**

 **bitterbutter18:** hu-um... sasu juga mikirnya gitu. Namanya juga single parent kan ya hehehe

 **kakikuda:** hehhee syukur kalo si Daiki masih bisa diterima. Errr... kalo saku tekdung itu gara2... liat nanti aja deh :p

 **YukiSakura Kensei29:** iya gpp kok Yuki-san, makasih udah komen. Dan ini dia lanjutannya...

 **hanazono yuri:** oke sip Yuri-san. Ini udah lanjut hehhe...

 **Yume shin:** ini udah up yah yume-san

 **Guest:** iya ini udah up kok, gomen... saya kan masih baru belajar nulis dan ide kan ngga dateng tiap hari.


	6. Chapter 6

**_._**

 ** _Naruto milik om Mashashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura_**

 ** _Warning: OOC, cerita aba, pasaran._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

 ** _._**

* * *

Semua ini salahku, secara tak langsung aku ikut andil dalam kematian ayahnya. Andai hari itu aku tak mengajak Daiki jalan-jalan, andai aku tak memaksa Sakura untuk ikut denganku setelah pulang kerja, andai aku tak mengedepankan keegoisanku maka semua hal buruk ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

Dari informasi yang kudapat dari orang suruhanku, malam itu tuan Haruno ditemukan pingsan di dapur. Dan dokter juga mengatakan kalau ayah Sakura mengalami dehidrasi parah, magh kronisnya kambuh karena telat makan. Lemah jantung yang di deritanya semakin memperburuk keadaan hingga kematian datang lebih cepat menjemput tuan Haruno.

Mengetahui semua itu tak heran jika Sakura begitu murka saat melihatku datang ke pemakaman Ayahnya, angka kebenciannya padaku semakin membumbung tinggi.

"Kehadiranmu hanya mendatangkan bencana pada hidupku!"

Prak! Kulempar dokumen yang beberapa saat lalu sedang kutekuni dengan teliti. Sial, konsentrasiku hilang saat ucapan Sakura kembali terngiang dikepalaku. Bahkan ini sudah satu bulan, namun wanita itu tak mau membuka diri seperti dulu lagi, benar-benar tertutup, murung, tak ada sorot kehidupan dalam matanya, tak mau bicara, dan mengabaikanku.

Kesalahan yang kukira kecil nyatanya malah berdampak sebesar ini untuk orang lain. Tidak bisakah Sakura memberiku satu kesempatan lagi untuk menebus dosaku padanya? Memperbaiki apa yang telah kurusak?

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" kulihat Konan-nee sudah berada di ambang pintu, menatapku dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Aku sedang berpikir, bagaimana caranya untuk menolong Sakura dari keterpurukannya."

Konan- _nee_ semakin mengerutkan keningnya dengan mata menyipit tak percaya, "Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan orang lain? Setahuku hatimu sudah lama mati, Sasuke. Bahkan kau pernah mengabaikan orang yang bersujud di kakimu demi kelangsungan hidup mereka yang terancam berakhir karena lilitan hutang pada perusahaan yang kau pimpin."

Tak kuelak sederet ocehan sialannya itu. Fakta tentang diriku yang begitu kejam pada orang-orang peminjam modal yang tak mampu membayar maka perusahaan mereka yang menjadi jaminannya. Bahkan aku terlampau sering merampas perusahaan-perusahaan kecil dari tangan tuannya secara paksa, mengabaikan rengekan belas kasihan mereka dibawah kakiku, mengabaikan tatapan memohon istri dan anak-anak mereka padaku.

"Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki-"

Konan- _nee_ memotongku dengan cepat, "Tidak ada Sasuke, tak ada yang dapat kau perbaiki. Kekacauaan ini sudah sangat parah, kau tak akan bisa melakukannya. Dan aku pikir Sakura bukanlah wanita murah hati yang mau menerima kembali seseorang yang sudah memberikan banyak luka pada dirinya."

Luka? Sedalam apa luka yang sudah aku torehkan pada wanita malang itu?

"Aku mencintainya." Kata-kata melankolis begitu saja lolos dari mulutku.

"Cinta? Siapa yang kau maksud dengan _'mencintainya'_ itu? Sakura atau Karin?" Konan- _nee_ belum puas, dia kembali memuntahkan emosinya padaku. "Jika kau mencintai seseorang dalam waktu yang sama, maka pilihlah yang kedua, karena tidak akan ada yang kedua jika kau mencintai yang pertama."

Yang kedua? Siapa orang yang kedua itu? Karin atau Sakura? Aku menikah dengan Sakura, namun aku pun memiliki hubungan dengan Karin, bahkan sampai saat ini hubunganku masih terjalin dengannya. Jadi, di sini siapakah yang menjadi orang kedua dalam persoalan cintaku?

"Aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Karin." Mulutku tiba-tiba saja berkata demikian.

"KAU... KAU INGIN MEMUTUSKAN HUBUNGAN DENGANKU? SASUKE, KATAKAN JIKA YANG KUDENGAR TADI ADALAH LELUCON!" Kulihat Konan- _nee_ menutup kedua telinganya saat seorang wanita menerobos masuk dengan tiba-tiba kemudian berteriak dengan lantangnya.

"Maafkan aku, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi, kau bahkan tahu kenapa sampai saat ini aku belum menikahimu padahal hubungan kita sudah cukup lama, karena keluargaku tidak merestui hubungan kita."

"Persetan dengan alasan bodoh itu! bahkan kau berjanji akan menikah denganku tahun depan walau tanpa restu dari mereka sekalipun, kita akan pergi keluar negeri dan hidup di sana dengan bahagia."

Benar, itu janjiku sebelum bertemu kembali dengan Sakura. Janji manis yang kutawarkan pada wanita yang bahkan tak tahu aku cintai atau sebenarnya hanyalah bentuk pelampiasan rasa kecewaku karena sebuah penghianatan Ayah dibelakang Ibu.

Jujur, saat itu aku tak begitu memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura, menikah dengan orang yang tak mencintainya, bahkan menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain dan mengabaikannya. Yang aku pikirkan dulu hanyalah bagaimana caranya membalas kekecewaanku pada Ayah, bagaimana caranya menghancurkan perasaan dan wibawanya, menghancurkan kepercayaan orang terhadapnya. Dan aku menemukan jalan kehancuran itu. Benar, melalui Sakura. Menantu yang Ayah idam-idamkan, yang beliau sanjung setinggi langit, membuatku muak dan mulai bertingkah seperti seorang bajingan dan memperbesar api kehancuran.

Misiku berhasil, Ayah murka saat tahu aku menceraikan Sakura dengan alasan aku mencintai wanita lain, dan sudah sejak lama menjalin hubungan gelap dibelakang Sakura. Semenjak saat itu hubungan kekerabatan Ayah dan tuan Haruno memburuk, tak ada komunikasi atau semacamnya, dan aku merasakan kepuasan tersendiri melihat raut kecewa Ayah saat itu.

Tapi... aku tak tahu akan begini jadinya, aku kembali dipertemukan dengan wanita yang dulu aku sakiti, jatuh cinta padanya, mengharap pengampunan darinya atas semua yang kulakukan dulu pada keluarga dan juga dirinya.

"Sasuke!"

Panggilan Konan- _nee_ menyentak diriku dari ceceran penyesalan yang memukul dadaku tanpa ampun. "Hn?"

"Hari ini aku dan Kaa- _san_ harus pergi ke suatu tempat, jadi setelah menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan wanita ini, aku harap kau mau pergi menjemput Daiki di sekolahnya."

"Baik," jawabku dengan hati sedikit menghangat kala mengingat bocah lelaki itu. Anak Sakura satu-satunya. Bocah yang mungkin bisa kujadikan senjata untuk meluluhkan hati Sakura. Ya, hari ini aku akan membawa Daiki pulang dari kediaman orangtuaku.

"Daiki? Siapa itu Daiki? Siapa, Sasuke!"

"Tidak bisakah kau diam? Kepalaku pusing mendengar teriakanmu!"

"Kau baru saja berteriak padaku?"

Ini tidak akan selesai sampai esok pagi jika aku harus meladeni Karin. Jas abu-abu yang tadi pagi kupakai, aku mengambilnya dari gantungan baju kemudian memakainya tanpa memerdulikan Karin yang sudah seperti banteng betina yang siap mengamuk.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" ia kembali berteriak, mengekoriku yang sudah keluar ruangan, merengek layaknya bayi, membuat hampir seluruh karyawan di kantor menatap kami dengan tatapan lapar akan informasi.

"Pulanglah, aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu. Dan kupikir apa yang aku katakan di dalam ruanganku tadi sudah sangat jelas, Karin." kataku kemudian segera menekan tombol pada pintu lift menuju basement tempat ferrariku terparkir.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBIARKAN SEMUA INI BERAKHIR BEGITU SAJA-" sebelum pintu lift benar-benar tertutup, samar kudengar ia masih berteriak-teriak, mempermalukan dirinya sendiri karena menjadi bahan tontonan umum.

* * *

Kuarahkan ferrariku ke basement apartemen, memarkirkannya di temat biasa. "Paman, apa Kaa-chan ada di dalam?" bocah lelaki di sampingku bertanya penuh antusias, aku tersenyum seraya mengacak surai hitam lebatnya.

"Tentu saja."

"Horeee..." ia bersorak kegirangan, "Kaa- _chan_ pasti senang karena Daiki dapat nilai 100 di semua pelajaran!"

Ah, rasanya aku seperti sedang bersama putraku sendiri, ikut bahagia mendengar ocehannya mengenai prestasi yang dicapainya di sekolah tadi. "Ayo keluar," ujarku lalu membuka pintu penumpang, menggandengnya menuju _lift_ di depan, kemudian menekan nomor 8.

Ding!

Bunyi lift kembali terdengar saat aku sampai di lantai 8, kami segera keluar dari sana, berjalan menuju kamar 1004 pada barisan sebelah kanan, letaknya dua kamar sebelum lorong di depan sana. Tunggu, aku menghentikan langkah bocah itu yang sudah bersiap lari ke dalam untuk memeluk bundanya saat kubuka pintu apartemenku. Keadaan Sakura sejauh ini masih belum stabil, dan ketakutan terbesarku jika ternyata Sakura ikut menyalahkan bocah ini atas kematian Ayahnya, karena saat itu juga Daiki ikut memaksanya untuk pergi denganku ke _timezone_ sampai larut malam. Takut jika Sakura menolak keberadaan anak ini seperti dia, menolak keberadaanku. Sial, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu terjadi, Daiki pasti akan terluka jika Sakura benar-benar melakukan hali itu.

"Ada apa, paman?" dengan polosnya dia bertanya padaku.

"Tak apa, paman hanya ingin bicara dengan ibumu dulu, kau mau menunggunya sebentar?"

"Hm.." ia bergumam disertai anggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini sebentar, oke? Paman tak akan lama." ujarku menyuruhnya menunggu di sofa ruang tengah.

Aku bergegas pergi menuju kamar, kamar yang berbeda dengan kamar yang kutempati, tentu saja. Kuketuk pelan pintu mahoni kokoh di depanku. Setidaknya hal itu yang selalu kulakukan sebelum memasuki kamar itu selama sebulan ini, menunggu sampai beberapa saat barulah masuk ke dalam.

"Sakura, ini aku." Kataku seraya membuka pintu. Sial, tak ada sahutan dari dalam sana. Dan itu membuat dadaku tiba-tiba saja berpacu dengan cepat, kemungkinan-kemungkinan negatif lekas memenuhi pikiranku.

Bukan tanpa sebab aku merasa ketakutan begini, saat minggu pertama membawanya ke sini, keadaan Sakura saat itu benar-benar diambang kehancuran, dan kalian tahu apa yang aku lihat saat masuk ke dalam kamarnya? Aku menemukannya sedang menenggelamkan diri di dalam bath tub. Saat minggu kedua, aku menemukannya terkapar dengan mulut berbusa di dapur, entah apa yang sudah dimakan atau diminumnya, namun seingatku tak ada bahan berbahaya yang kusimpan di sana. Ya, beberapa kali dia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Sakura, apa kau lupa bahwa kau memiliki Daiki? Tidak bisakah kau menjadikan aku tempat bergantung mulai saat ini?

"Sakura..." panggilku lagi, tak kupungkiri bahwa dalam suaraku terdapat kepanikan. Brak! Kubuka paksa kamar mandi yang terkunci dari dalam, namun bukan tubuhnya yang mengambang di dalam bath tub yang kutemukan, tapi tubuh polosnya yang sedang berdiri di bawah pancuran shower, sedang membersihkan kepalanya yang penuh busa shampo.

Sakura tak bicara, kepalanya hanya menoleh sebentar efek debuman pintu tadi.

Brengsek!

Bagiku, ini adalah pemandangan yang lebih mengerikan dari sebuah tubuh yang terkapar penuh darah. Kututup kembali pintu kamar mandi setelah mengucapkan kata _'maaf'_ , menunggunya di dalam kamar, duduk dengan perasaan gelisah. Daiki, bersabarlah sebentar, aku sendiri sedang dijepit suasana tak menguntungkan.

* * *

Cklek!

Pintu berbahan kaca buram itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Sakura dengan handuk membalut tubuh basahnya dari atas dada hingga batas lutut. Sial, bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat wanita dengan keadaan seperti Sakura saat ini, namun rambut basah yang masih meneteskan air itu menciptakan kesan yang berbeda. Afeksi yang kudapat hanya suara ribut yang diciptakan oleh jantungku.

Dia berjalan dengan tenang menuju lemari jati di sudut kamar, membukanya perlahan, mengambil kaos polos ukuran besar dari dalam sana dan juga mengambil bra serta celana dalamnya. Glek, apa aku tak dianggap olehnya? Kenapa dia melakukan itu di depanku? Sakura, kalau kau ingin menyiksaku maka kau sudah berhasil!

"Ekhem." Aku sengaja membersihkan tenggorokanku untuk mendapat perhatiannya. "Aku- begini, kau boleh marah padaku, ya, hanya padaku. Tapi kumohon jangan lakukan itu pada Daiki, karena anak itu-"

BRAK! Debuman keras membuatku mengangkat kepala yang semula tertunduk untuk menghindari mataku mencuri pandang pada tubuh porselennya yang tadi sedang berganti baju. Apa tadi dia mendengar ucapanku? Segera kulangkahkan kakiku ke lantai bawah untuk melihat Daiki, siapa tahu Sakura kembali lost control hingga tak mengenali putranya sendiri dan melakukan sesuatu pada anak itu.

Namun ternyata aku salah, untuk yang kedua kalinya aku salah. Saat ini, yang kulihat bukan dirinya yang sedang lost control dan melukai Daiki, tapi sosoknya yang sedang berdiri di pantry, memotong daging dan berbagai macam bahan lainnya dari kantung belanjaan yang kubeli sebelum pulang ke sini dengan Daiki.

"Sudah makan?"

Eh? dia bertanya pada siapa? Errr... baka, tentu saja dia bertanya pada anaknya, mana mungkin dia bertanya padaku.

"Kau sudah makan?" suara seraknya kembali terdengar di telingaku setelah satu bulan lamanya. Ah... aku benar-benar merindukan semua keceriaan yang ada pada dirinya dulu.

Bisakah? Bisakah aku mengembalikan semua itu seperti semula? "Kau tuli?"

"Paman, Kaa-chan bertanya apa paman sudah makan?"

Bertanya padaku? Aku jadi gelagapan, otakku tiba-tiba saja menjadi macet mendadak. Tunggu, biar kuingat dulu apa aku sudah makan siang atau belum. "Aku su- maksudku belum. Ya, aku belum makan siang."

Tak mendapat respon balasan, namun aku tahu kalau dia mendengar apa yang aku katakan barusan. Kulihat dia mulai menata piring dan gelas di atas meja. Bibirku tersungging, mungkinkah ini awal yang baik bagi hubunganku dengan Sakura? Aku harap begitu.

* * *

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

* * *

 ** _Ulalaa... akhirnya bisa apdet juga. makasih buat temen-temen yang udah sempetin mampir, baca, review dan juga ngasih koreksi atas typo yang bertebaran._**

 ** _Special thanks:_**

Choseo ssl, kei, lulu, DeShadyLady, Baby Blue, Jamurlumutan434, AjpBlank, PinkAngelus, YukiSakura Kensei29,

shynuo.


	7. Chapter 7

.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **Sepotong Cinta yang Tertinggal**

 **.**

 **7**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

* * *

Bagiku, pemandangan terindah adalah saat melihat Sakura di dapur dengan apron bunga-bunga yang dikenakannya saat memasak. Suara pisau yang beradu dengan talenan dipagi hari bagaikan pengganti jam weaker. Dan satu hal yang aku inginkan di dunia ini adalah melihat senyum dan tawanya.

 _"Ohayou."_ Sapaku seperti biasanya, dan seperti biasanya pula ia tak menjawab sapaanku. "Apa yang kau buat untuk sarapan kita hari ini?"

Aku duduk di atas marmer kitchen set seraya menopang dagu, menatap dirinya yang masih enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. _"Kaa-chan..._ pagi ini masak apa?" bocah itu berlari memasuki dapur seraya mengulangi pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan.

"Ayam kari tomat," jawabnya seraya tersenyum. Ah... rupanya keberadaanku masih belum diterima olehnya.

"Aku juga suka ayam kari tomat," kataku memberi tahu. Tapi, sepertinya dia tak akan membuatkannya untukku. Aku pergi kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil jas dan juga tas kantorku. Gezzz... Pagi ini aku akan sarapan dikantor lagi seperti biasanya mengingat Sakura yang masih apatis padaku seperti tadi, dia hanya mau bicara pada putranya saja.

"Kau sudah selesai, _buddy?_ Ayo, nanti kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah." Kulihat Sakura sedang menata sesuatu, tapi entah apa itu. Daiki sudah siap dengan tasnya, juga telah memasukkan bekal makan dan minumnya ke dalam tas.

"Paman, hari sabtu besok apa Paman bekerja?"

Kedua alis lebatku bertautan dengan tatapan menyipit pada bocah laki-laki itu. "Kurasa tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Disekolah akan mengadakan acara tamasnya ke tempat pemancingan, dan semua anak diwajibkan untuk mengajak Ayah mereka. Tapi... Daiki kan tidak punya Ayah, jadi-"

Aku tahu rasanya ketika semua orang pergi dengan ditemani orang tua laki-laki mereka, sedangkan aku hanya ditemani salah satu pengasuh saja. Sakit, iri dan kesepian bercampur menjadi satu. "Baiklah, kita akan ikut dalam karya wisata sabtu besok dan memenangkan lomba memancing di sana, _buddy!"_

Wajah murungnya berubah dalam waktu sepersekian detik setelah mendengar jawabanku. "Benarkah paman mau datang?" ia bertanya dengan binar pengharapan yang begitu besar.

Tanganku tiba-tiba saja terangkat dan mendarat di atas kepala anak laki-laki ini, mengacak rambut rapihnya gemas. "Tentu saja." ujarku lagi dengan yakin. Sekarang tatapanku kembali pada sosok Sakura yang terlihat sendu memandang putra kecilnya di dekatku. "Sakura, kami berdua pamit, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Err.. kalau kau merasa bosan kau bisa keluar untuk jalan-jalan atau belanja."

Kuambil sebuah kartu dari dalam dompetku kemudian aku masukkan disaku depan apron yang masih dikenakan olehnya.

"Tunggu," sial, degup jantungku berhenti seperkian detik hanya karena tangan ringkih Sakura menarik ujung jas yang kupakai seiring dengan suara kecilnya yang seperti hembusan angin.

"Hn? Ada apa? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Ekhm, apa suaraku sudah terdengar biasa saja? Tidak begitu kentara kalau aku ini sedang bahagia, kan? Kau benar-benar terlihat bodoh, Sasuke.

Ingatkan aku untuk mencari ketampananku di tempat sampah terdekat setelah ini karena... ya Tuhan, pasti terlihat sangat konyol dengan hiasan senyum totol hanya karena melihat Sakura menyodorkan kotak bento untukku. "Kau bisa memakannya saat sampai di kantor nanti." suara lirih itu kembali menghantam pendengaran ku, mengirim euforia yang begitu memabukkan.

"Paman, ayo, nanti Daiki bisa telat ke sekolah."

Aku hampir lupa daratan. Untung saja Daiki cepat-cepat menyadarkanku, kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah mati tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan yang kubuat sendiri saat ini. Tangan kecil ini, terasa pas dalam genggamanku. Sebelum kami benar-benar pergi, kusempatkan menatap Sakura yang juga sedang menatap kami dengan tatapan sendu miliknya. Sakura, bagaimana kalau dia kutinggal sendiri di sini? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?

"Sampai jumpa," aku berucap sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu.

 **-o0o-**

Jarum pendek pada jam di atas meja kerjaku menunjukkan angka 02 p.m. masih 1 jam lagi, dan lagipula dokumen-dokumen sialan ini masih menggunung di mejaku minta dibelai mesrah dan diberi sentuhan khusus dari pena mahalku yang kudapat dari _Kaa-san_ sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke-29 tahun lalu.

Perasaan ini? rasa yang begitu menggebu untuk melihat wajah seseorang, mendengar tawa kecilnya, melihat tatapan sayunya, apakah ini yang orang-orang sebut dengan kata rindu?

Sakura...

Nama itu bagaikan mantra yang membuat semangatku kembali berkobar untuk menghabisi segunung dokumen ini dengan secepatnya. Agar aku bisa pulang dengan cepat pula, agar aku bisa makan malam dengan wanita itu. Dan... keberadaan Daiki menambah kesan plus, seolah kami adalah keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Kadang aku memiliki pikiran konyol bahwa Sakura akan menungguku cemas di ruang tengah, serta Daiki yang akan berlari ke arahku ketika aku membuka pintu dan menyerukan _'Selamat datang_ Tou-san...' lalu Sakura ikut menyambut kedatanganku dengan mengatakan, _'Selamat datang,_ Anata.' Sebuah harapan bodoh yang tak mungkin pernah terjadi seumur hidupku, mungkin.

 **BRAK!**

Debuman pintu membuatku cepat-cepat mengemasi khayalan tentang sebuah keluarga bahagia. Kini atensiku terfokus pada sosok wanita yang sudah berdiri dengan wajah murkanya di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku? Kemana saja kau selama 3 hari ini?" ia mulai melemparkan pertanyaan untuk menyudutkanku.

Aku masih enggan untuk mengeluarkan suara, hanya saja tatapanku masih mengikuti geraknya yang mulai mendekat ke arahku.

 **CLAK!**

Diriku terkesiap saat melihat liquid mulai turun dari kedua sudut matanya. Sial, kenapa aku selalu lemah setiap kali melihat air mata perempuan. Membuatku teringat bagaimana histerisnya Kaa-san dulu saat tahu Tou-san berselingkuh di atas ranjangnya, teringat bagaimana air mata malaikatku itu tak bisa mengering sampai beberapa bulan setiap kali mengingat kejadian nista itu.

"Karin, apa yang-"

"Aku mohon Sasuke, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan lagi meminta ataupun merengek tentang hal-hal yang tidak begitu penting, tapi aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu-"

Tenggorokanku mengering, aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa untuk saat ini, "Karin, maaf, aku memiliki tanggung jawab yang sangat besar atas diri seseorang. Aku ingin menebus kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat di masa lalu hingga membuatnya hancur dan menderita."

"Mantan istrimu?"

"Hn," aku bangkit dari kursiku dan berjalan ke arahnya yang sudah ambruk setelah mendengar jawabanku barusan. "Maafkan aku," bisikku setelah berhasil membawa tubuh Karin dalam dekapanku.

Tubuh wanita ini bergetar seirama dengan isakannya yang semakin kencang. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini Sasuke, kau hanya sedang merasa bingung, kau merasa bersalah padanya, kau hanya merasa kasihan dan itu bukan cinta."

Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Dulu, kupikir juga begitu. Rasa cinta yang ada dalam diriku sudah mati sejak lama, tepatnya sejak mengetahui Ayah yang menghianati cinta tulus _Kaa-san._

Tapi rasa yang kucecap kali ini, rasa nyaman ketika bersamanya, rasa senang saat melihat senyum kecilnya, dan rasa bangga karena dibutuhkan oleh anak lelakinya. Apakah itu bukan cinta?

 **-o0o-**

Pemandangan seperti ini, dulu aku juga pernah mengalaminya saat usiaku seusia Daiki. Masa itu bagiku adalah masa-masa paling bahagia karena aku belum mengetahui apa itu rasa sakit dan penghianatan. Semua yang ada di mataku hanyalah sebuah kebahagiaan, berlibur bersama dengan saling bergandeng tangan, melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan bersama seperti yang aku lakukan saat ini dengan Daiki. Namun, saat aku semakin tumbuh besar, kemanisan dalam keluargaku juga semakin terasa memudar. Tou-san tak lagi ada untuk keluarga, bahkan diakhir pekan pun dia selalu sibuk di luar dengan alasan pekerjaan.

 _"Tou-san,_ besok aku ada pertandingan sepak bola. _Tou-san_ bisa menonton penampilan pertamaku di lapangan, kan?"

"Maaf Sasuke, besok _Tou-san_ ada pekerjaan di luar kota."

Begitu pula dengan hari-hari berikutnya, semakin aku meminta waktunya maka dia semakin banyak mencari alasan untuk menghindar. Seperti saat aku meminta waktu luangnya di hari minggu. _"Tou-san,_ hari minggu nanti kita main ke tempat paman Obito yah, aku mau belajar naik kuda."

"Nanti _Tou-san_ bilang pada supir untuk mengantarmu ke sana, karena hari minggu nanti _Tou-san_ sudah ada janji dengan teman kerja untuk makan siang bersama."

Saat itu aku berpikir, mungkin _Tou-san_ memang benar-benar sedang sibuk semenjak perusahaan kami mulai meroket ke udara. Mungkin banyak pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan, mungkin banyak pertemuan yang tidak bisa dibatalkan. Sejak saat itu juga aku mulai belajar tak merengek lagi meminta waktunya karena kupikir masih ada _Kaa-san_ dan _Itachi-nii_ yang masih bisa diandalkan.

Namun lagi-lagi kepercayaanku salah, Itachi-nii selalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, sedangkan Kaa-san mulai menutup diri. Terkadang saat aku terbangun di tengah malam, aku mendengar suara tangisannya. Diriku yang berusia 11 tahun mulai bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan keluargaku? Apa yang membuat Kaa-san selalu menangis di tengah malam? Kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba terasa jauh dan asing?

Hari itu Kaa-san pergi untuk menemani Itachi-nii berwisata pada acara yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolahnya. Jadilah aku tinggal di rumah hanya ditemani oleh beberapa pelayan. Saat malam tiba aku terbangun karena dikagetkan oleh suara petir.

Kupikir _Tou-san_ sudah pulang menilik jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, aku mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melangkah pergi menuju kamar _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san._

"Tuan muda, kenapa tuan terbangun? Apa tuan membutuhkan sesuatu? Minum?" seorang pelayan menegurku saat aku membuka pintu kamar.

"Tidak. Erm... apa _Tou-san_ sudah pulang?" Aku bertanya padanya dan pelayan tersebut mengangguk, mungkin dia juga yang sudah membukakan pintu untuk _Tou-san._ "Apa _Tou_ _-san_ ada di kamarnya?"

"Tidak, tuan besar masih ada di ruang kerjanya-"

Tanpa menunggu kalimat sang pelayan selesai aku lekas berlari ke lantai bawah. Langkahku semakin cepat saat mendengar suara tawa seorang wanita dari ruang kerjanya, mungkinkah _Kaa-san_ juga pulang karena mencemaskanku? Apa mereka sudah berbaikan? Sasuke kecil yang begitu naif semakin melebarkan senyum bahagianya sampai saat pintu ruangan itu kubuka, saat itulah semuanya memudar.

Suara tawa riang yang kudengar dari luar bukanlah suara milik _Kaa-san,_ dan wanita di dalam sana juga bukan _Kaa-san._ Pertanyaan yang paling mendasar dalam diriku pada saat itu adalah "Apa yang dilakukan _Tou-san_ dan perempuan itu? Apa mereka sedang bermain berebut permen dalam mulut mereka?"

"Paman, pamaaan tangkap bolanya!"

BUGH! Aku terperanjat dari lamunanku karena sebuah bola baru saja menghantam keras tepat mengenai wajah tampanku.

"Brengsek!" anak itu berjengit kaget karena mulutku baru saja mengumpat dengan suara yang cukup tinggi dan mata yang melotot.

Bocah di depanku menunduk dalam-dalam, tak berani menatap wajahku yang mungkin masih terlihat menyeramkan. "Daiki minta maaf, paman. Daiki tidak bermaksud melakukan itu. Tadi Daiki sudah memanggil paman tapi paman diam saja seperti patung-"

Kami-sama, aku harus banyak belajar untuk menurunkan emosiku mulai sekarang. Kebiasaan burukku yang selalu marah-marah di kantor tidak boleh kubawa saat sedang bersamanya. Kuacak rambut hitam lebat bocah itu gemas, "Hn, tak apa. Maafkan paman, tadi paman sedang banyak pikiran."

"Paman tidak marah pada Daiki, kan? Paman masih mau pergi menemani Daiki ke tempat tamasnya besok, kan?"

"Tentu saja, _buddy."_

sudah hampir gelap, aku lekas mengemasi barang-barangku dan mengajaknya pulang.

* * *

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

* * *

 **A/N: Saya kembalii minna-san hehe #dilempargolok. Jangan banyak berharap sama cerita yang satu ini karena saya nggak tau kapan bisa lanjut. Tiba-tiba aja plot yang udah disusun menghilang gitu aja dan feel-nya udah nggak berasa hiks... Tapi aku tetep berusaha buat menyelesaikan apa yang udah aku mulai.**

 **Arigatou buat kalian yang udah review dan masih nunggu.**

 **Keep in touch okay... ^^**

 **Btw, aku ganti username, soalnya yg kemaren kurang kece aja gitu hahaha #hampura**

 **Spice07, 26 OCT '17**


End file.
